


Maybe it is fate

by Devilsangel84



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilsangel84/pseuds/Devilsangel84
Summary: This is a repost in chapters from ff.net
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters from Law & Order: SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I am not making any money from this story. It is unbeta'd and my first attempt at fan fiction. Just so you know English is a foreign language for me but tried to, well, make it readable.

Part 1

Olivia stood in front of Alex's apartment building uncertain what to do. After their last case something in their relationship changed. They were more relaxed than ever before, when alone together. Olivia knew she was attracted to the blonde attorney for a long time. No, that was not correct. It was not a mere attraction. She fell in love with Alex more than a year ago and always struggled to hide her feelings. But it got harder and harder. Tonight she came here to finally ask the beautiful ADA out.

Before she could think how to approach her friend the door to the building swung open and Alexandra Cabot strode out.

"Olivia?" Alex looked surprised at the detective. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia was speechless. She was stunned by the beautiful vision. Alex wore a strapless dark blue dress that ended just above her knees. Her long blonde tresses flow freely around her face.

"Liv?" Alex let her hand rest on the detectives forearm to get her attention.

Shaking her head lightly to get rid of her thoughts Olivia raised her head and looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Sorry, Alex. I...I just wanted to stop by and ask how you are." Olivia lowered her eyes. "I don't halt you. You clearly are headed somewhere. Have a nice evening."

With that Olivia turned and walked away.

An irritated Alexandra Cabot stood on the steps of her apartment building and tried to figure out what just happened. She was on her way to a dinner with a college friend, who she hadn't seen for over a year. As she walked right into the woman, who stole her heart not so long ago and occupied her thoughts and dreams day and night.

Alex smoothed a few tresses behind her ear and made her way to her car. As much as she wanted to know what brought Olivia to her door. She knew this evening she wouldn't get an answer.

An hour later Alex tried to pay attention to her dinner companion. But her thoughts drifted back to Olivia.

"Earth to Alex! Someone there?" Danielle Marsden, a tall beautiful blonde with short hair, which unruly fell in her stormy gray eyes, looked concerned at her friend. "What is wrong with you, Cabot? Since you arrived you seem to be distracted."

Danielle put her napkin at her half eaten plate and leaned back in her chair.

"Sorry, Danny. I don't want to upset you."

"Hey, I am not upset. Just a little worried."

"It is nothing. Really." Alex looked up and smiled weakly.

"Try again." Danielle grinned.

"What?"

"I said. Try again. Something's distracting you." She pointed at Alex's plate, then looked back into her eyes. "You didn't eat and you didn't partake in our conversation. So who is it?"

"Danny..." Alex trailed off. Uncertain, if she was prepared to share her secret with a former lover.

"Spill it." Danielle reached over and patted Alex's hand. "She has to be special, if she can transform you into a stammering girl."

"She is. Special, I mean. But I don't know what to do. We work together. That's all so fucking complicated." she huffed.

"Did you met with her before dinner?"

"Well...yes, she stood in front of my building as I left for dinner." Alex hesitated.

"Tell me." Danielle reassured her with a small smile.

And so Alex began to recount what happened this evening and everything that occurred since she first met the striking detective with the deep brown eyes she often lost herself in. Danielle listened pleased as her friend told her how much she felt for Detective Olivia Benson from SVU. She was truly happy that Alex finally found someone she wanted to share her life with. And let her brain start to create a plan to get them together. She loved to play matchmaker. And if that meant, that Alexandra Cabot, the most private person she ever met, found happiness it was worth the trouble she would get herself into.

Olivia sat at her desk at the precinct. After she left Alex she couldn't bring herself to head home. She didn't want to be alone in her apartment thinking about the ADA. Alex was now most likely having dinner with someone. Enjoying herself in one of New York's fancy restaurants.

Olivia knew that Alex played in a different league, but she had really hoped that wouldn't stop them from being...well, being what? Olivia chastised herself. Alex was amazing, attractive and successful, why the hell would she want to date a detective from SVU, who was dedicated to her work, when she could have anyone she wants.

She buried her face in her hands and tried to accept her fate.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Part 2

The next day Alexandra sat in her office working through a high pile of paperwork. She thought about the last evening and contemplated what Danielle told her. She knew that she wanted to act on her feelings for Olivia, but she was afraid of being rejected. Just as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Detective Olivia Benson opened the door to the ADA's office slowly.

"Morning Alex."

"Good Morning Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to ask, if you are free for lunch."

Olivia sat down in one of the visitors chairs across from Alex.

"Sure."

"Good." Olivia let her gaze wander. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?" Alex searched Olivia's eyes for any signs of affection. But all she found was calmness and a friendly interest. "You seemed to be a little distraught last night."

"Well, sorry. I just thought we could have talked a little. Have a drink or something."

Olivia started fighting. She had hoped Alex wouldn't mention last night. But she should have known better.

"Then I am the one, who should be sorry."

At that Olivia looked up, surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, Liv. I had a nice dinner with a college friend but I really would have liked to spent some time with you."

"Maybe we talk a little more about that at lunch?" Olivia stood up. "I come and get you at twelve."

"Until then, detective." Alex smiled.

Olivia made it home some time after midnight. She sank on her couch and sighed. It had been a long and hard day. Just as she got to Alex's office, Elliot called her to a crime scene. So she canceled lunch and went to work. Now she just wanted to shower and get some sleep. At last so she could dream of Alex.

On Saturday Danielle called Alex to find out, if her friend had been able to meet the detective.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex, Danny here."

"Hey!"

"What's up? You sound defeated. No chance to jump on your detective?" Danielle leaned grinning on her car, waiting that her girlfriend finished shopping in a rather fancy boutique.

"She is not my detective." Alex sighed. "And no, we didn't get together. She asked me for lunch, but had to cancel because of a new case. That was to days ago."

"Well, that doesn't sound good. Any chance to get her out over the weekend?"

"I don't think so. As much as I know, she is on call. So, if something happens she has to be there. And I really don't want to be left in the middle of dinner." Alex walked to the windows in her living room and looked down on New York's streets. It was as busy as always and she wished she could just take off a few days and spent them with Olivia. Anywhere far enough from all the work and trouble. Just the two of them.

"Alex, you still there?" Danny sounded a little irritated.

"Yeah, was just thinking." Alex took a deep breath.

"What about, Darling?"

"How nice it would be to take Olivia for a trip."

"Yeah, sounds great to me. But maybe it would be better to have at least one date before you take her on vacation. Call her, Alex. Even if it only is to hear her voice."

"I can't..."  
"Then text her. A little nice text to improve her day."

"Since when are you a romantic, Danny?"

"Spare me your sarcasm. I want to help you. Do it, sweety. Go for it and then give me a call."

She could imagine Danielle's grin.

"I try. Your girlfriend done with shopping?"

"Yep. And she has more bags than she can carry. I have to go now. And, Alex, think about it. One of you has to make the first move."

Alex sighed again.

"I know. You are right. Say "hi" to Lena. And have a nice weekend."

"You too. And call me if you need anything. Bye Alex."

"Bye." Alex pressed the end call button and threw her cellphone on the couch. She was frustrated and needed to do something. So she decided to take a run at the park. That always helped her clear her mind.

"Hey Benson, all by yourself tonight?"

"Looks like it, Rick." Olivia sat in a less frequented corner at O'Malleys and tried to relax. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but that didn't disturb Rick Murray in the least.

"Do you want some nice company?" he asked as he slipped on the bench opposite her.

"Well, do you know anyone nice in here?"

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. I was just polite." he held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, but I would rather be alone." Olivia stared at her beer.

"No problem, enjoy your evening." With that Murray left her.

Olivia let her head rest on the back of the bench and closed her eyes. Not an hour ago she received a text message from Alex but hadn't answered until now. She sighed softly and opened the text again.

'Hey Liv. I hope your weekend isn't as busy as the week. Heard you're on call. Have a nice evening. Think of you, Alex!'

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth as warmth spread through her whole body. She hit the answer button.

'Hi Alex, thanks for your text. Day was okay. Hope you enjoy yourself. Thinking of you too!'

After that she drained her glass and left the bar. Outside she flagged down a cab and was on her way home.

Olivia stepped into her apartment and started the sound system before preparing a late dinner. It was short after 8.00pm and she wanted to run a bath and then call it an early night.

Half an hour later Olivia was relaxing in the tub. She had taken her cellphone with her, just in case it would get off. But nothing happened. Not even a new text message.

A little disappointed Olivia got ready for bed and sent a last text to Alex.

'Hey Alex, wanted to wish you a good night and sweet dreams. See you on Monday, Liv.'

Turning off the lamp on the nightstand Olivia reached for a second pillow and cuddled with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After a rather boring Sunday Olivia was the first to arrive at work on Monday morning. She started the coffeemaker and looked into their current cases to make sure they didn't overlook anything. Deep in thoughts she forgot about the coffee and didn't hear Elliot coming in.

"Good morning Olivia. You're an early bird."

Surprised, Olivia jumped and nearly toppled over her chair.

"God, do you have to sneak in here? You almost caused me a heart attack."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He draped his coat over his chair. "So, no coffee for you?"

Olivia shook her head. "At the moment any rise of blood pressure wouldn't be comfortable."

She sat back down and followed her partner with her gaze. "How was your weekend?"

"Nice. Kathy and I had dinner out and went to the theater after that. So, yeah, it was really good. You know how it is. We don't have much time alone together." He settled at his desk. "And you? Anything to tell about?"

"No, nothing. Just me, myself and I." Olivia shrugged.

"Okay." Elliot knew when to drop a subject. "What are you looking at?"

"I checked those three cases to make sure we followed every lead we had."

"Found something?" Elliot sipped his coffee.

"Nothing unusual. But there has to be something, anything." Olivia leaned back and shook her head. She hold up a folder. "Here. That's the case of Tamara Jelenova. She was raped in the middle of a park. And nobody saw anything unusual. We have to speak to her again."

"She's still in the hospital?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well, shall we?" Elliot got up.

"No time like the present." Olivia followed her partner out of the squad room.

ADA Cabot was the whole Monday morning in court. As she finally made it back to her office, she was glad, that she only had to check some files over the afternoon. And would be able to leave the office at five.

She sat down on her desk and checked her cellphone. Two missed calls and a new text message. As she opened the text message her heart started to race. Olivia had texted her.

'Hey Alex, thought we could have lunch together. But it seems you're still in court. Maybe we can meet tomorrow? Olivia'

At first Alexandra was disappointed that they had missed another chance to meet. But then she made sure that her schedule was free for lunch with the lovely detective the next day.

As she thought about it, another idea crept into her mind. Maybe Olivia would be free for dinner tonight. So she answered.

'Hello Detective Benson. I am sorry for another missed opportunity. But lunch tomorrow sounds good to me. If it doesn't counteract with your schedule, perhaps we can meet for dinner tonight too?'

The ADA put her cell aside and concentrated on the work on her desk. She just hoped Olivia was free and nothing interfered with her plans.

It was already late afternoon as she received an answer from Olivia.

'Sorry, Counselor. I would love to have dinner with you, but I'm out with Elliot. We have a new lead in the Jelenova case. Keep you informed. Get you for lunch at twelve tomorrow. I look forward to it.'

Alex covered her face in her hands and sighed heavily. It almost seemed as if fate interfered with her plans to date the detective. Never before had they had to postpone their meetings so often. That just started as they both acknowledged that they wanted to see each other in a more private setting. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. Was it really good to change their friendship into a more intimate relationship? Maybe that wasn't what their lives were planned for.

She closed the folder on her desk in a rather harsh motion and left her office. She needed something to distract her.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat of the black sedan. She didn't say anything over the last half hour and Elliot knew that something bothered his partner. But he didn't know how to approach the subject. Olivia didn't seem to be in the mood for discussion.

"What is it, Stabler?" Olivia did not look at him.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Well..." Elliot scratched his head. It was now or never. "Something seems to bother you."

"I do not want to talk about it. It does not have anything to do with the case we are on. So just leave it."

"Liv..."

"No, El. Let it go. I am not talking."

Stabler hold his hands up in surrender and fixed his gaze on the apartment building in front of them.. He knew when his partner was ready, she would talk to him or do something about it. He hoped that it happened fast, because he couldn't stand this silence much longer.

"Did you hear anything from Cabot today?" Elliot thought this would be a safe enough topic.

"No, why should I? Was there anything we needed her for?" Olivia's voice had an annoyed ting to it and he just shrugged.

"Can we do our job or do you need someone to entertain you?"

Before Elliot could even think about an answer to that, Olivia's cellphone vibrated. She grabbed it and her threatening attitude changed into a rather longing look.

Olivia held her cell in her hands and took a deep breath.

'Olivia, I hope you find, what you are looking for. I, too, look forward to lunch tomorrow. Only hope fate is with us this time. And do not give your partner a hard time, because you are disappointed. 'Til tomorrow, Alex.'

How does she know, I am pissed off?, Olivia thought.

She answered.

'How do you do that? I try my best to be nice. Would rather be with you. It is frustrating. Best would be we leave town and just forget about work. Sleep well and sweet dreams later.'

Olivia put her cellphone aside and looked at Elliot.

"I am sorry. It is not fair to let you suffer for something you don't even know about."

"Is okay. As long as you start talking to me again."

"Well, that should be something I can to." Olivia tried a tentative smile.

"Good. Now, what do you think is going to happen? Does he come out there tonight or do we just sit here and accomplish nothing?"

Olivia took a moment to weight up their possibilities.

"Even if he comes out. We can only follow him. Hope he makes a failure. Leads us somewhere or returns to the crime scene. At the moment we have nothing to arrest him."

"Then let's hope fate is with us."

"Let's hope not." Olivia mumbled silently. She didn't believe in fate anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Danielle opened the door to her apartment and was surprised to see Alexandra Cabot.

"Good evening Alex." She smiled.

"Evening Danny."

"Come in." Danielle made a step back into the hallway to let her friend in.

"Thanks." Alex smiled grateful.

"To what do I owe the honor?" She led her guest into to the living room.

"Can a friend not visit you, without an ulterior motive?" Alexandra sat down on the black leather couch and looked innocently at Danielle.

"Naturally. But you don't visit anyone without a reason. You're an ADA. So spill it, Cabot. Does it have anything to do with a certain brown eyed detective?" Danielle stretched out on the armchair to Alex's left.

Alex let her gaze wander. Danielle's apartment had changed. Where it was spare furnished and practical before, it now looked homey and well decorated. Must be Lena's influence.

She moved her attention back to her college friend.

"You are right. I need someone to speak about it. I don't know what is going on. Since last Thursday everything's going wrong. Every time we want to meet, something comes up and we have to reschedule."

"Sounds weird. Is she so busy?"

"It's not only she being busy. Our schedules don't align. When she is free, I am in court and the other way around. That never happened before. Since I was assigned to SVU, we met almost everyday. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Now we don't even talk on the phone anymore." Alex huffed disappointed.

"Why don't you call each other?"

"I don't know, Danny. I want to, but as soon as I have my cell in my hand it seems not enough. I want to see her, when we talk. I need to be close to her. Oh god, I sound like a lovesick teenager."

Alex buried her face in her hands.

"That's one way to put it. I would say you are falling hard for her. But that is okay, isn't it? You are sure, she feels the same.?

"Yeah, I am sure." Alex stood up and started pacing through the living room.

"That is good, darling. Do you know where she is now?" Danielle watched her friend hopeful.

"No. Well, she is somewhere with her partner, following some lead in one of their current cases. She's probably out there the whole night."

"Does her partner know anything about her feelings?" Danielle tried figure out, if there would be a chance to get the two lovebirds together tonight.

"I don't think so. Olivia is not an easy person. And does not usually speak about her feelings."

"This is too bad." Danielle brushed through her hair. She desperatedly wanted to help her friend.

"What did you have in mind? Me showing up on scene and declare my undying love?" Alex laughed exasperated.

"Something along that line." Danny stood up and made her way to the kitchen, where she retrieved two beer and returned to a shocked Alex. "What?"

"You don't mean that. It took you almost a year to tell Lena about your feelings."

"I didn't say, you should go down on your knee and ask her to marry you." Danny rubbed her forehead to erase that image. "Whereas it would be nice to see."

As Alex took a deep breath and shot her an enraged look. Danny made a step back.

"Calm down. All I wanted to know was, if there would be the possibility for you to see her tonight. You are so distraught, I don't know, if I just want you to head home. Now, come on, Alex. Sit down, drink this beer and try to relax. If it helps tell me about her. Your work together or some other significant moments you shared with that woman. Because, if she is able to shake your demeanor, she has to be pretty special."

With that Danielle leaned back on the couch.

Alex sat down beside her. Leaning her head on her friend's shoulder, a thoughtful expression on her face.

It was almost midnight as Elliot stopped the car in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"And you are sure, you are okay?" Elliot looked quizzically at his partner.

"Yeah. I just need some sleep. Get home, El. You need the rest as much as I do." Olivia opened the car door. "Have a good night and say "hi" to Kathy. 'Til tomorrow." Olivia closed the door and entered her building. She took the steps and came to a halt in front of her door. She took a deep breath and let it slowly out.

She didn't bother turning on the light in the hallway. Just locked the door behind her. On her way to the bathroom she lost most of her clothes. She turned the shower on and stepped under the flow of hot water. The effect was immediate. Her tensed muscles relaxed slightly and she let her mind wander. There was only one line of thought she forbid herself tonight. It wouldn't help her to relax, if she thought about a certain blonde ADA.

After a long shower Olivia entered her dark bedroom. She crawled under the sheets and grabbed automatically for the second pillow. She buried her head in it and sighed heavily.

How nice would it be to have Alex here. Just to inhale her scent and cuddle with her. It would be heaven on earth to suddenly have someone special to come home to.

Olivia sighed again. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer, that her lunch plans for the next day won't disappear.

Olivia didn't know that across town a beautiful young ADA had nearly the same thoughts. Alexandra Cabot was alone in her four poster bed and thought of the one detective in New York, who was able to throw her off balance. She really hoped she could meet Olivia Benson for lunch tomorrow. To be near her once again and maybe finally acknowledge their mutual attraction. Perhaps they were even comfortable enough to discuss what would happen next. For Alex one thing was clear. She would rather sleep in Olivia's arms.


End file.
